


Charlie Shuts Dennis Up

by ameliabuckle



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: If It Involves Something Going Into A Mouth It Probably Happens, M/M, MOUTH STUFF, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliabuckle/pseuds/ameliabuckle
Summary: "If you don't lay the fuck off, I'll find something else for your fucking mouth to do. I swear to shit, Den." Dennis smiled, took a deliberate sip of his beer, then opened his goddamn mouth again.





	Charlie Shuts Dennis Up

"I swear to God, dude, if you don't stop nagging me," Charlie had said, energy nearly crackling off of him, shuffling his feet the way he does when he's one step away from the edge, "If you don't lay the fuck off, I'll find something else for your fucking mouth to do. I swear to shit, Den." Dennis smiled, took a deliberate sip of his beer, then opened his goddamn mouth again.

Dennis is always ending up on his knees for things he had  _ plenty _ of fair warning about.

He risks a glance upwards and finds Charlie staring directly back down at him, smirking, his ring finger teasing Dennis' cheek as his pointer and middle finger gently probe the back of Dennis' mouth. He chokes a little, feeling his eyes get wet even as he tries to keep his brows flat.

"Is it that you can’t take them, or that you don’t know where they’ve been?" Charlie says, horrifically casual, slipping his thumb inside Dennis' mouth and running its pad over his molars. Dennis tries to reply in earnest, but the sound that comes out of him when he feels his throat vibrate around the fingers inside of it causes Charlie to giggle in a way that makes him shut his eyes tight.

"Nah, I’ve seen you handle more, so it must be..." Charlie trails off, pushing his thumb knuckle into the space behind Dennis' incisors like he's nocking an arrow. Dennis' jaw pops open, not with a click, but the wet sound of someone inhaling hard around something, and then a strangled moan as Charlie uses the angle to put another finger deep inside of him. Charlie giggles again, then stills for long enough that Dennis opens his eyes, begging upwards.

"It must be that you're really this dirty," Charlie concludes, his voice soft enough to be terrifying. His thumb snaps around Dennis' chin to close it around his other fingers. Dennis hums gratefully and Charlie rewards him by shoving his hand deeply enough that Dennis' throat closes involuntarily around it. More tears spring to Dennis' eyes, still locked with Charlie's, and Charlie grins as he starts to slowly curl and uncurl his fingers. His knuckles hit the roof of Dennis' mouth repeatedly and Dennis' eyes flutter closed. He feels a single drop roll down his cheek as he chokes a few more times.

There's the vague smell and taste of something chemical, almost like gasoline, and he feels small abrasions forming in his throat from Charlie’s chewed-ragged nails. The friction of the dragging over the back of his tongue is driving him fucking crazy. He tries to discreetly palm at himself and thinks he’s getting away with it for a moment before Charlie stops moving, squeezing hard on his face.

"Not yet," he says, firmly. Dennis starts to protest, then winces as Charlie digs his thumb and pinky more painfully into his jaw. He settles for letting a puff of frustrated air escape his nose and puts his hands back down at his sides. Charlie chuckles and lets up on the pressure, thumb gently stroking the tender area. Dennis wonders if it will bruise and moans, still delighting in the muffled sound of it.

Charlie begins pulling his hand back, and a small dribble runs down Dennis' chin as he waits for it to plunge forward again. He opens his eyes in alarm when he realises Charlie is taking his fingers out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought maybe the wandering hands meant you weren’t having fun anymore," Charlie says, eyes glittering lightly. Dennis sucks desperately on the digits scraping with agonising patience across his tongue to indicate his disapproval, but Charlie continues until his mouth is emptied with a decadent "pop". He grips Dennis' face with his whole hand, pressing hard to make up for the slickness. "Don’t mope. Open up." He presses at the hinge of Dennis' jaw until his mouth is open again, then presses his cheeks in so he can't close it.

For a moment, Charlie just stands there, staring with admiration at the how the wet streaks across Dennis' jaw enhances the swelling of his lips. Dennis' breath hitches as Charlie leans over him, staring hungrily into his mouth. When he realises what Charlie’s about to do, he tries to jerk back, but the grip on his face is too tight.

Charlie's saliva hangs thickly from his lips, bubbling slightly from the air pressure behind it. It stretches for what Dennis experiences as an obscenely long moment, giving him time to surrender gracefully, relaxing back into Charlie's hand. With minor difficulty because of how far Charlie’s pushed his cheeks in through his parted teeth, he shoves his tongue forward. Despite his preparation, he winces slightly as the glob hits his cheekbone. Charlie smiles apologetically.

"Shit aim," he mumbles, mostly to himself, leaning a bit closer and unceremoniously spitting directly into Dennis' mouth. Dennis can't believe the sounds coming out of his raw throat and how much louder they get when Charlie’s free hand finds its way up to his neck, brushing a knuckle up and down it lightly.

"I want to see it disappear," he whispers, and Dennis swallows obediently, then pushes his tongue forward again. Charlie swears quietly, his entire face lighting up, and Dennis feels something like pride. There’s a soft sucking sound inside Charlie’s mouth as he builds up another load. Dennis claws desperately at Charlie’s thighs, begging again, panting like a fucking dog. He nearly chokes this time, but sticks his tongue back out, proud, like he's proving he took his medication.

"Shit, Dennis, you look so fucking good like this," Charlie breathes, letting his face go and bending down to kiss him, hard and deep. Dennis continues to rake his fingers down Charlie’s jeans, and his nails only dig in harder as he hears the sound of a zipper unzipping. When Charlie finally curls his hand into Dennis’ hair and yanks their mouths apart, Dennis hears the whine that he lets out, and he doesn't fucking care.

Charlie smacks Dennis' hands away and takes a step back. Dennis tries his best not to stare at Charlie’s dick, but it's... shit, it's right there. Fuck. He feels Charlie staring at him and glances up.

"Show me," Charlie says, his eyes shining. "Show me you want it."

Dennis freezes, licking his lips, letting his eyes drift back down. His hands twitch, ready to reach out and just grab it, then he gets them under control, clasping them together behind his back. He tilts his chin way up, locks eyes with Charlie, opens his mouth as wide as he can, and shoves his tongue forward in an exaggerated way.

Charlie groans and spits thickly into his mouth. Dennis swallows it with a moan that he meant to be pretend and seductive but is instead real and guttural. He sticks his tongue back out as quickly as he can, gasping, squeezing his eyes shut. A thrill runs through his body when Charlie fucking  _ giggles _ again, and he nearly melts when he feels the head of Charlie's cock, rather than another globule of saliva, working insistently to the back of his throat.

Both of Charlie's hands curl into his hair, jerking his head into place and holding it there. He fucks Dennis' face roughly, pushing in as far as he can on each thrust. Dennis knots and unknots his fingers together behind his back repeatedly, going crazy over not being able to touch himself. As Charlie's breathing gets heavier and his hands pull harder at Dennis' hair, Dennis finally can't stand it, and makes a couple of insistent whining noises. Charlie's eyebrows shoot up and and he buries his dick to the hilt before looking down, expression disbelieving.

"You truly never fucking shut up, do you?" He asks, his voice full of the awe usually inspired by, say, not giving your wallet to someone who has a knife to your throat, or not stepping away from where you keep your gun when someone else already has their gun pointed at you. Dennis raises his hands to the level of his shoulders, trying to look properly chastised.

"Are you kidding? Put those away. I'll tell you if you can take them out."

Dennis narrows his eyes and re-folds his hands behind him with as much dignity as he can muster, given that he can feel tears and drool mixing together around the O of his lips. Charlie shakes his head in shock, one of his thumbs wandering down to rub a circle at Dennis' temple. Dennis leans into the pressure, a little bit. "You're fucking crazy, Den," Charlie mutters, seeming to contemplate that for a moment before pulling his dick out a short distance and slamming it back in, so suddenly that Dennis nearly chokes, for what feels like the hundredth time. Charlie laughs out loud, repositioning his grip on Dennis' hair.

Just when Dennis is getting used to the rhythm, Charlie pulls all the way out, yanking his head way back. "Did you fill up on the first course?" He asks, his voice suddenly emanating from much lower in his body. Dennis shakes his head "no", panting, straining against the hands in his hair. His dick twitches painfully in his jeans when some deep part of him realises how completely unhinged and desperate he must look.

"Show me," Charlie says, hoarsely. Dennis wraps both of his hands around Charlie's dick. He only has to jerk it a few times before cum splatters down his tongue and across his face. He flutters his eyelashes at Charlie, swallowing, flicking his tongue over his lips and chin and swallowing again.

Charlie crashes their lips together and doesn't let them part, even as he sinks down to the floor and sits back on his heels. Dennis clambers forward, grinding desperately down against him, whimpering when he feels the grip loosening in his hair. He's dimly aware of Charlie smiling into the kiss before giving one more proper tug, pulling their faces apart and immediately shoving Dennis' into his neck. Dennis bites down hard as he comes. He sucks at the tender skin, riding out the last waves of his orgasm on Charlie's thigh. When he goes still, Charlie puts a single finger against his jaw, guiding him gently to let go and sit back.

"Look at you," Charlie whispers, his eyes scanning Dennis' face. He cups it with both hands, grinning, brushing his thumbs across Dennis' cheeks, smearing God knows what combination of fluids deeper into his skin. "Fucking beautiful."

Charlie leans forward to kiss him, drifting his hands slowly down Dennis' torso and wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. They sit like that for a couple of minutes, Charlie alternately mumbling affirmations into and kissing Dennis' swollen lips until they quirk into a half-smile.

"There he is," Charlie says, pulling back, his eyes crinkling up. "So pretty. So good." He lays several kisses up the length of Dennis' jaw to whisper in his ear, "Probably wanting to get cleaned up, or whatever."

Dennis is in the middle of rolling his eyes at Charlie's nonchalance about basic hygiene when Charlie takes Dennis' hands, slides out from under him, and pulls him to his feet. He pushes down a full smile when Charlie unbuttons his pants for him, wiggling them and his underwear to the ground. He kisses Dennis' red knees, almost absent-mindedly, then stands back up and takes hold of one of his hands again, raising it daintily as Dennis steps out of the pile of denim.

"Couldn't have done that ten minutes ago, huh?" Dennis asks, his voice raspy.

"Definitely not," Charlie says, cheerful, turning and leading him toward the bathroom.

"You're not going to just leave those on the floor, right? I know where my shower is, by the way. Also, I probably came on your jeans, too, so if you want to wash--"

Charlie spins abruptly, cutting him off with both the sudden bumping together of their bodies and a deep kiss. He raises their clasped hands to his face, looking into Dennis' eyes, kissing a couple of his knuckles and saying firmly, "So pretty. So good." Dennis' mouth twitches in another suppressed smile, and he lets Charlie keep pulling him.

While they're waiting for the water to get hot, Charlie pulls off Dennis' shirt and socks and all of his own clothes, bundling them up and throwing them into the sink. Dennis flicks his wrist, palm up, towards him in an "Excuse me?" gesture. Charlie just grins, tilting his chin up to check out the enormous red and purple mark deepening on his neck in the mirror.

"You really got me, man," he says, rubbing at it affectionately.

"At least I did it on the outside," Dennis says, touching the same spot on his own body. Charlie turns his grin onto Dennis and leans into the shower, testing the temperature.

"That's pretty good." He grabs Dennis' hand again and Dennis laughs this time, even as he reflexively squeezes back.

"I  _ assure you _ I can bathe without your help. I'd go so far as to say that in this room, I'm-- maybe superlatively-- the expert at it."

"Honestly, man, I just thought you'd feel better if you washed my hair before it touched your pillowcases."

Dennis flicks his eyes up to the top of Charlie's head. He goes still, clearing his throat-- which  _ hurts _ \-- and nods. Charlie is right. Charlie's thinking about what will make him feel better, and he's correct.

"Sure," is what he says, and lets himself get pulled into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> https://78.media.tumblr.com/566cae634548d12f70ebc5af763f2471/tumblr_p5i8poLwvs1qms0wao1_540.gif
> 
> dennis is a phreak. i, on the other hand, am normal. thank you.
> 
> thanks, as always, to @blairkitsch for encouraging & editing me. hail charden, hail satan, hail hail.


End file.
